


SVU as FBI

by guys_should_kiss_guys_more



Series: SVU as FBI [1]
Category: Glee, Law & Order: SVU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guys_should_kiss_guys_more/pseuds/guys_should_kiss_guys_more
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intro to my new series... The summary is in my story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SVU as FBI

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire & Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208594) by gleefulmusings. 



In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In the FBI, the Special Victims Unit is a specially trained unit who travels across the country to assist police departments and other federal agencies. These are their stories. 

In these stories, SVU is an FBI unit that operates out of Quantico, like the BAU, which they will work with later. 

The current plans are Bones, Major Crimes/Victorious, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. There is also a glee crossover built in because I am using Kurt and Santana, as inspired from an SVU/Glee Fanfic that is listed above. More may be added later, as well as potential relationships. I tend to lean to M/M relationships, but others may still be made.

 

Here is my cast:  
Chief SSA Olivia Benson Played by Mariska Hargitay  
SSA Nick Amaro Played by Danny Pino  
SSA Amanda Rollins Played by Kelli Giddish  
SSA Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Played By Peter Scanavino  
SSA & Co-Public Relations Officer Kurt Hummel Played By Chris Colfer  
SSA & Co-Public Relations Officer Santana Lopez Played by Naya Rivera  
Technical Analyst & CSI Travis Smith (Me) Played by Will Shepherd (He has a vlog channel on YouTube with his Husband. [Shep689 on Youtube)](http://youtube.com/shep689)  
Attorney Rafael Barba played by Raúl Esparza  
Starting in the second story, SSA George Huang played by B.D. Wong

Barba is there to help assist with the prosecution of the offender.

New stories coming soon!


End file.
